san_medranafandomcom-20200214-history
Jonathan Browning
Category:Characters“Mrs. Browning, I don’t know how it can be more obvious. That’s his car with his license plate. That’s his face behind the tits of the prostitute in the front seat.” she said, irritated, pushing one forward. “He’s wearing the suit you described for me in this one. Well…most of it. Different prostitute.” she continued, pointing at another one. ----- Jonathan’s voice was choked, and he was having trouble making himself heard for fear of being overheard. “Father, I’ve been thinking about what you said, and I’ve done what you told me. I told Adam that I couldn’t be involved with him anymore, and arranged for him to finish his internship with Tonie Rodriquez. She’s a friend, and I trusted her to be discrete…” On the opposite side of the screen, Ashelin’s face was blank, and when he spoke he did so with the practiced neutral voice of the confessor. “And what about your wife?” Jonathan fidgeted noticeably in his seat, and he clasped his together, weaving his fingers together until his knuckles were white. “I’ve decided not to tell Amy. While it would make me feel better, it would be selfish. It would just hurt her and our kids if they knew.” Ashelin had heard this self-serving rhetoric before. “You know Jonathan that the lord cannot absolve you of your sins if you are not completely repentant of your sins?” “Yes, Father. I’ve thought about this. I know it’s the right decision for me and my family.” I’m sure you do. “Very well,” Ashelin returned. “You will say ten Rosaries, and one Hail Mary every day for the next month. While doing so, you should reflect on what you’ve done and the pain you could have caused your wife and children.” “I will father.” Jonathan’s relief was apparent. “Also…” the priest continued, “there is a trust kept by the Sisters of St. Jude Thaddeus, which the sisters use to care for women and children whose lives have been ruined by the selfishness of their husbands and fathers.” Ashelin stressed the selfishness of their husbands with a skillfully shaming tone. “In addition to your monthly tithes, you will donate an equal amount to the women’s shelter for eleven months—anonymously.” One month for every month he spent sodomizing his intern. Jonathan agreed - he was too ashamed to press his confessor on the propriety of his penance. Having received his absolution, he quickly left the booth and left the church, looking over his shoulder as he went. Back in the confessional, Father Ashelin just sat on the bench…staring into space. He looked tired, and now that he was alone he could let his face express the seething contempt he’d been forced to hide earlier. Outside the church, Mr. Browning pulled some loose papers out of his pockets and looked over the lists one last time. He’d need to hurry, or he’d miss his meeting in the subway. ----- Mr. Jonathan Browning, City Council seat 4, has called an emergency meeting to discuss the murder in the Fifth Ward and address citizen’s concerns. The meeting will be open to the public. ----- Category:Major Characters